A First Time
by tvocd20
Summary: Fiona and Michael's first time together. Would love any tips on how to make my writing better


"Michael Mcbride! You son of a bitch!" Fiona yelled the moment she walked through the door to the appartment they had just rented days before. The two of them had been working together for a few months now and as of last week they were assigned to do an undercover job. Their cover was that they were a newly engaged, soon to be married couple. So far things were not going as smoothly as the heads of the IRA would have liked.

Both opperatives were extremely bull headed and did not especually care for one another. Fi found Michael to be a stubborn pain in the ass who was strangely charming and made her feel unsettled whenever he came to close to her. Michael had said on numerous occations that Fiona Glenanne was a reclass, trigger happy, sexy as hell woman who was constantly riding on his last nerve.

"What now Fi?"

"What now! What now. You can not be serious Michael. You know what now!"

"Fi, we can not go barging in there just because of something you think you saw. We have a cover to maintain and breaking into mobster bar's is not the smartest way to go about that."

"First of all, I did see the man we are looking for and secondly, I'm not a child Michael so don't speak to me like one. We need to get in there."

"Oh and how do you suggest we go about that Fi? Blow a whole in the side of the wall and storm the place guns blazing?"

"There's that condecending tone again... no Michael I'm suggesting we go in as a engaged couple looking to have a good and while we're there we do a little snooping."

As much as he hated to admit it, she did have a point. Fi wouldn't have said anything if she didn't truely see O'reily being escorted into the bar. The idea of going in under their cover ID's was definatly the safest way to gain entrence and in a loud, crowded bar it would be easy to do a little looking around.

"Fine. We go tonight."

Saying the bar was a little crowded was an understatement. The dimly lighted bar was packed with music blarring and a whole lot of drunk people looking for a good time.

Michael reached for Fi's hand and led her towards the bar. Neither missed the tingly sensation that shot up their arms when their fingers first brushed. That seemed to be happening more and more lately, and though it was easy enough to ignore it left Michael a little uneasy.

After finding two stools at the bar, both began to nurse their drinks and survey the bar. While they waited for the perfect moment to slip off towards the back room Michael let his mind wonder for just one moment. He hadn't talked to Sam in almost a month and if he was being honest the more time he spent with Fi the less time he spent thinking about Sam. Fi's hand on his knee brought his attention back to the task at hand.

Fi leaned in to whisper in his ear, "If we sneek into the back now we should be able to bet in and out with no problems."

"Thats optamistic thinking..." He said back before standing and guiding her towards the back of the bar. Once they were out of the view of the nosy crowd Fi quickly picked the lock and they slid inside.

"We only have a couple minutes, look for anything connecting O'reily to this bar." He instructed before they both set to work. A few minutes and multiple stacks of paper later. "I think I got something Fi. Looks like you were right, O'reily is being held in a small cabin just outside of town."

When Michael looked up Fi had a cocky smile plastered on her face and just as she was about to make a smart ass comment they heard movement just outside of the door. Michael did the one thing he could think of to get themselves out of the situation they were about to find themselves in.

Before Fi had time to react Michael had pinned her to the wall and had hungrily claimed her mouth with his. Without a moments hesitation Fi's relaxed her jaw allowing him to sweep his tounge into her mouth and her hands fisted in his hair.  
Michael's hands reached down and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on Fi's sweater and ran his hands up under the hem of her shirt. Fi mouned as his warm hands made contact with her skin for the first time, leaving a burning trail behind them as they moved to her hips to pull her closer.

neither heard the door open and it wasn't until a throat cleared and Michael recieved a tap on the shoulder did they reluctantly pull away from one another.

"What are you guys doing in here this is a private office."

"Oh. Our appologize sir. My fiancee and I got a little carried away and this room was open and unoccupied. We best get outta your hair. Sorry agian." Michael guided Fi towards the door of the bar as she ducked her head in mock embarressment.

It didn't take long to reach their appartment but the entire way there his hand never left the small of her back. Once safely inside they both let out a sigh and turned towards each other.

"Look Fi bout what happened back there..."

Michael was cut off as Fi launched herself into his arms and crushed her lips to his. Turning them he pinned her against the door and once again began to unbutton her sweater; however, this time he didn't stop until it was discarded on the floor and her creamy white skin was revealed to him.

Fi mouned into his mouth when his hands came up to cup her breasts through the thin matterial of her bra.

"The one day you decide to wear a bra..." he complained against her lips as he fummbled for the clasp before pushing the bra away and letting it sink to the floor alongside her top.

With a smirk Fi pushed Michael back towards the bed in the middle of the small appartment and yanked his own sweater over his head. She ran her hands over the taughnt muscels of his abdomen before pushing him down onto the corner of the bed.  
Michael pulled her toward him until she was straddeling his legs. Placing a soft kiss to her lips he moved his lips to the spot just bellow her ear and heared her give a content sigh was he lightly sucked on what he would later learn was her favorite spot to be kissed.

Fi's head dropped back and Michael took the opportunity to begin working his way down to the place where her neck and shoulder met. He brushed kisses across her collarbone before dipping lower to flick his tounge over one of her rosy nipples before capturing it in his mouth. Fi gasped and arched her back as his teeth gently nipped at the hardened bud. Her hand moved to the front of his pants and began to work the button and zipper on his jeans. As Michael switched from one breast to the other he undid the clasp on her skirt and pushed it to the floor leaving her in only her thonge and high heels.

Michael placed his hands on her hips before guiding her down onto his theigh. Holding her tightly in place against his leg,  
he began to rock her forwards and backward. The movement causing his knee to push against her clit and cause just enough friction to bring her close to the edge but not push her over. For what seemed like hours he would bring her close then reel her back, driving her crazy and aching for a much needed release.

"Michael please." she begged. Thats all it took, hearing his name come from her lips in a breathless whimper was enough for him to give into her request and send her hurtling towards her release.

She came screaming his name and grasping onto his shoulders in order to keep herself from falling. HE lifted her up and placed her under me on the bed. He sat back and quickly sheed my jeans and boxers then painfully slow pulled her thong down her legs. Starting at her anckle he placed butterfly light kisses up her body till he reached her lips once again.

Michael positioned himself at her enterence then found her eyes almost as if it check to see if she had changed her mind. The small nod of her head was enough reasurance and he slipped himself into her enterence. Both mouned at the feeling of him deep inside of her, filling her completely like no other man had done before.

They quickly feel into a frenzied pace as their hands explored each others bodies for the first time. Their lovemaking was quick, heated, passionate and anything but quiet. Fi's smalls cries and loud mouns filled the small appartment and only served to highten Michaels arousal.

When he didnt think he could take anymore he brought his hand down to where their bodies were joined and began to rub her clit. Fi came hard and fast, screaming Michaels name and bringing him down soon after her.

Michael rolled onto his side, pulling Fi with him and they both lay panting on the bed looking up at the cealing.

"So..." Fi started a few minutes later.

"Yep."

"Do you regret it?" she asked, comtletely ready to pull away and roll onto her side the bed.

He placed his hand under her chin and waited pactiently until her eyes met his.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." he replied sweetly.

"So how are we going to handel this then? I mean are we going to be a couple for real now. Or are we going to pretend like it never happended and go from there?"

Michael sighed then pulle her tighter to his body.

"we don't have to worry about that for a while. So until then I'm going to rest and when I wake up I plan to make you come again and again.

"Sounds good to me MIchael." she said tiredly already half asleep.

He placed a small kiss to her temple before her cuddleing closer and allowing sleep to over take him. 


End file.
